


It's Okay To Cry Hyunsuk

by Aiznus



Category: YG Treasure Box, ygtb - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Comfort, M/M, Soft Boy Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiznus/pseuds/Aiznus
Summary: Choi Hyunsuk had been strong for so long, when he cracks, Junkyu is there to comfort him.





	It's Okay To Cry Hyunsuk

It was nearly 3am, Junkyu just came home from the dance studio, he just got done working with some of the other trainees on some choreo, so he was exhausted. He entered Treasure A’s dorm to find it quiet, which wasn’t unexpected since it is so late at night. He took off his shoes once he entered and walked toward the living room which contained two of his cute members, Yedam and Doyoung sleeping together. He smiled at the sight as he walked passed Seunghun and Byounggun’s room and toward his room which he shared with Hyunsuk. 

He gently opened the door, hoping not to wake Hyunsuk or any of the other members up. He entered the room and saw Hyunsuk on his bed, cuddling a pillow with his back turned to him. Junkyu assumed he was asleep, so he changed into his pajamas and got into his own bed.

As he was on the verge falling asleep, he heard some soft sniffles coming from Hyunsuk’s direction. Junkyu opened his eyes softly and called out for Hyunsuk. The sniffles stopped immediately after.

“Hyunsuk?” Junkyu called out again, but no reply. Hyunsuk had recently been going through a rough time, he nearly debuted with mixnine yet didn’t since it was canceled, he got bad remarks in the recent monthly assessment and he watched his teammates make the first lineup of the treasure group. 

Junkyu remembered how Hyunsuk was he first to comfort him when he cried after making the lineup for the first treasure team. How he sobbed into his neck after Treasure A’s performance was over because he realized he had to leave them. How Hyunsuk whispered words of encouragement and “it’s okay Junkyu I’m so proud of you.” In his ear. Junkyu wasn’t sure how Hyunsuk was so strong for the both of them, but he’s grateful he was.

Now it’s Junkyu’s turn to be strong.

Junkyu pushes the covers off of him and left the warmth of his bed. “Hyunsukie, are you okay?” He crouched down so he was in the same level as Hyunsuk’s back. He heard Hyunsuk sniffle again and hug his pillow tighter. Junkyu put his hand on Hyunsuk’s shoulder. “I’m here for you, always. You can tell me anything.” He said rubbing circles in his shoulder.

Hyunsuk sniffled again, “It’s just-” Hyunsuk let out a sob, “It’s just so hard, everything was supposed to be okay but- it didn’t, nothing-everything it’s just so.” Hyunsuk started to cry, “It all just went so wrong Kyu, after mixnine, am I just not talented enough? I thought I was YG’s future but I’m not, I’m not good enough, I don’t even belong here. There’s nothing good about me.” He squeezed the pillow tighter and cried into it.

“Hyunsuk, can I-“ Junkyu mustered the courage to say the next four words that will come out of his mouth, “can I hold you?” He said, heart beating faster than usual. Hyunsuk was silent for a beat, which made Junkyu even more nervous. Finally, he mumbled a soft yes, and scooted closer to the other side of the bed to let Junkyu in. 

Junkyu entered into the warmth of the bed, which smelled just like Hyunsuk’s maple shampoo that Junkyu loves. Once he got situated, he slowly wrapped his arms around Hyunsuk’s small, frail body. He frowned when he realized how much skinnier Hyunsuk felt compared to a few months ago, the stress must’ve caused him to stop eating again. Junkyu rested his chin on Hyunsuk’s shoulder, just like he always did when he cried into Hyunsuk’s shoulder. He felt his dyed hair on his cheek, the same hair he loved to run his hands through when they were on break from practice. 

“Hyunsuk?” He said softly. Hyunsuk sniffled in response. “I want you to know you’re wrong, about everything you just said.” Junkyu held onto Hyunsuk a bit tighter. “What happened with MixNine isn’t your fault, it was a problem with the rest of the companies. You made it to the top nine Hyunsuk, you were fifth. You’re so talented you made fifth, out of so many idols, you did that.” Junkyu begins to run his fingers through Hyunsuk’s hair, the way he loves and continues.

“You’re beyond talented Hyunsuk. At the monthly assessment, you were amazing. You had so much energy, so much power, and your rap was great. YG’s only giving you this criticism because he knows how good you are, he’s tearing you down to build you back up again. And to be honest with you, you’re my favorite rapper, out of everyone. Out of Byounggun, don’t tell him that though, Haruto, Yoonbin, Keita, and everyone else, you’re my favorite. I know you’ll debut, you have to Hyunsuk, you’re you. You’re Choi Hyunsuk, you’re one of a kind. You said it yourself, you are YG’s future.” Junkyu finishes.

They both still stay quiet for a bit, Junkyu still running his fingers through Hyunsuk’s hair, while Hyunsuk digests everything Junkyu just said. 

A few beats later, Hyunsuk breaks. He lets out all the tears he’s been holding in for the past few months. All the pain he held in as he smiled for everyone, everything that he kept inside. Junkyu feels Hyunsuk’s frail body start to shake as he sobbed his heart out. Hyunsuk loosened his grip on his pillow, and turned to face Junkyu. He buried his tear covered face in Junkyu’s shirt, which smelled like one of the many fragrances he always carries around. He let out cries into Junkyu’s chest, all while Junkyu rubbed circles on Hyunsuk’s back. 

After the sobs silenced, Junkyu began to speak, “Hyunsuk, you know everything I said was true right?” Junkyu looks down at his chest where Hyunsuk’s tear covered face lies, the light from the window allows Junkyu to see his beautiful face, he looks at the tear stains that covered his cheeks, his glassy eyes, his plump pink lips, he almost gets lost staring until he realizes Hyunsuk is also looking right back at him, with pain yet also a hint happiness in his eyes. 

“Junkyu-ssi-” He buries his head in Junkyu’s chest again. “Thank you, for this.” Hyunsuk softly smiles. He kept all his pain inside of him for so long, he didn’t tell anyone, not Byounggun, not Seunghun, not any of the other members. He felt ashamed of how was feeling. he didn’t want to tell the other members because he’s so used to being strong for everyone else, but now Hyunsuk knows that he can’t be eternally strong. He can’t always be the shoulder everyone cries on. He now knows that it’s okay to cry.  


“I’m always here for you Hyunsuk, remember that.” Junkyu says as he kisses the top of Hyunsuk’s head. “I know you are. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before.” Hyunsuk face snuggles up to Junkyu’s neck, where he plants a small kiss. “Don’t be sorry Hyunsukie, i’m just glad you told me.” He pauses to yawn, “Ah it’s four already, let’s go to sleep alright?” Hyunsuk hums in response, and the two drift off to one of the best three hours of sleep they had in their lives.

 

\------------------------------------

 

“Who is your emotional anchor?” One of the YG producers asked him the next question. They were currently filming the survey cam for VLIVE.

Hyunsuk immediately wrote down a name on the tablet, he brought the tablet up so the camera could see. “Junkyu. Whether it’s about serious subjects or difficulties, we talked a lot. So I depend on him a lot.”

“Who is your best partner?” The producer asked again.

“Hmm I have many, I have a lot.” Hyunsuk said as he quickly wrote down one name. “Junkyu.” He laughs. “Junkyu’s the one I can depend on always, i’m not sure he would pick me though.” 

After filming, Hyunsuk would realize that Junkyu did pick him for his best partner, and Byounggun was just a little jealous because of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh hello! This is the first ever fanfic i've ever published on AO3 and the first fanfic in the Junkyu/Hyunsuk category!! I hope you enjoyed reading this (:


End file.
